


Someday?

by TheLifeTheFife



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeTheFife/pseuds/TheLifeTheFife
Summary: A little one shot about the aftermath of the accidental proposal in 3x08. What happens when Wayhaught have *that* talk?





	Someday?

Waverly crashed down on the couch beside Nicole, “I don’t think I’ll ever look at potatoes the same way again.”

Nicole chuckled, “No? Maybe stuffing next time?”

Waverly nodded, snuggling in closer to Nicole’s side as she wrapped her arm around her. Most days, Waverly could lay in this position until the end of time, the soft fuzz of Nicole’s sweater brushing her cheek and she inhaled the scent of her shampoo.

But her stomach was just not going to let her get comfortable right now. Waverly shifted to adjust her weight and huffed.

“You ok babe?”

“Yup!” Nicole wouldn’t notice that her voice was a touch too high, right?

“Are you sure?”

Waverly shifted again, “This couch just has gotten really lumpy, don’t you think?”

“Feels the same to me.” Waverly wiggled further into Nicole’s side, burying her face in her shirt. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 _Ok, I’m doing this_ , Waverly nodded to herself and sat bolt upright, startling Nicole. “Have you ever thought about it?” She said abruptly, only to me met with a blank stare from Nicole. She waved her left hand up in the air, Bulshar’s ring flashing in homestead’s dim lighting.

Nicole furrowed her brow. “Everyday.” It was so commonplace, the way she said it, like it was so inevitable, Waverly could have sworn her throat began to close up—“How could I not? I mean if he’s gonna try to hunt us down and try to kill us day in and day out—”

“No!” Waverly exclaimed, launching herself from the couch. “Not him!” Suddenly the weight of what she was about to say caught up with her, and Waverly could feel herself shrinking back. “About us and,” she pointed at her finger again, “the ring and…” she trailed off, desperate to find some sort of sign on Nicole’s face. Please don’t be freaked out, please don’t be freaked out.

“Of course, I mean, I don’t really understand much about it or anything, but of course I want to break the curse—”

“Marriage Nicole! Not the curse! Not Bulshar! Marriage!”

Waverly could have sworn she could hear Nicole’s jaw drop to the floor.

“Sorry,” Wynonna popped out of the kitchen, doughnut freshly dropped on the floor. So that’s what Waverly heard. “Midnight snack.” Nicole and Waverly stared at her, both red as fire hydrants. “I’m gonna—I’m gonna leave you to it.”

“Good idea,” Waverly growled as Wynonna scampered up the stairs.

Nicole gulped. “Marriage.”

Waverly felt like she was going to puke. They had to talk about this sometime, right? “Yeah, I mean, yeah, maybe? I mean I know today was totally an accident, and I know you’re just finishing up things with Shae and maybe it’s kind of a sore topic, I don’t know, but I thought maybe we could just talk about? Or not? I get that. It’s kind of late actually. Maybe we should do this another time. I--” The look Nicole was giving her stopped Waverly in her tracks. Brown eyes melting like soft caramel candy. “I should stop rambling.”

Nicole nodded. A stiff smile breaking across her face made Waverly wonder if they were both equally concerned about saying the wrong thing here. “I’ve thought about it. Marriage. I’ve thought about _marriage_ more than once, just so we’re on the same page of what we’re talking about.” Both of them let out a breathless, humorless laugh. Had they ever been this stiff around each other?

“I just thought—I mean after today, and well, we just, never…talked about it.”

Nicole slid her hand into Waverly’s, meeting her eyes as a tiny knot of tension melted away. “Waverly, I—I love you so much. I just—”

“It’s ok if we’re not at that point yet,” Waverly rushed out, cutting her off. “I was stupid even to bring it up. We should just—” Waverly wanted to run. She shouldn’t have brought this up. She wanted to know. She wanted to know so bad. What did Nicole think of them? But what if she couldn’t handle the answer? Worse yet, what if this was all too much and she just scared Nicole off? Could she have ruined a perfectly wonderful thing? She shouldn’t have said anything, she shouldn’t have said anything, she shouldn’t have said anything—

“Waverly stop!” Nicole rushed to Waverly, grabbing her shoulders and halting her on the top step. “Waverly. It’s ok.” She ran her hands along her arms. “It’s ok. We’re ok.” Softly, Nicole placed her lips on Waverly’s. “But how about we do thing on the couch, because quite honestly,” she raised her voice, “I don’t want Wynonna eavesdropping!”

This time Waverly’s laugh was genuine, as she let Nicole lead her back into the living room. “I’m sorry. I know we’ve only been together a few months, so I got nervous and…I don’t know.”

“Waverly, I love you, more than I thought possible. More than you can imagine. You are the smartest, prettiest, kindest, most badass woman that I’ve ever met. You call me your unicorn, but you’re the one who is one in a million—billion more like—of course I’ve thought about forever, a house…”

“Kids?” Waverly supplied when Nicole trailed off, biting her lip.

“Just making sure we were doing this whole conversation,” she laughed, “but yes.” Smiling softly, Nicole pulled Waverly into her lap, swaying back and forth. Waverly had to stop herself from imagining a little bundle between them, the very idea sending light through her entire body. One thing at a time.

Nicole seemed to have been thinking of the same thing, because she had to shake her head before she said, almost constrained, “I just, didn’t think you were thinking of those things quite yet?”

“Oh. Okay.” What was Waverly supposed to do with that information. “Because I’m still new to this?” She gestured to them, and then the room at large as if to signify the gay community at large.

Now Nicole shifted uncomfortably. “Sure, yeah, uh huh.”

“Nicole. Why?” Waverly demanded.

“I—” she sighed, “You—I—I’m not good at languages like you are—”

“Why Nicole?” Every butterfly that had been in Waverly’s stomach at the beginning of this conversation was turning to ice. “Like I’m too frivolous to think about long term? What Nicole?”

“No! No! I would never think that! It’s just—you—you aren’t in love with me yet.” Nicole rushed out. “Not that I’m blaming you. Or putting pressure on you. That’s why I didn’t want to bring this up earlier. I wanted to wait. To give you time. Not that I expect you to fall in love with me—I’m just—I thought—”

“You don’t think I love you?” Tears flowed freely from Waverly’s eyes.

“I—” Nicole choked. What could she say? “I didn’t want to—"

“You don’t think I love you!” Waverly sobbed. She had wanted to have this conversation. She wanted to dream of houses with backyards and white dresses. She didn’t want this.

“No I—”

“I never said it, did I?” Waverly whispered through all the glass shards that seemed to be lodged in her throat.

“I never would have asked you to. I would keep going the way things are now until the end of time if that’s what you wanted, but I never wanted to just assume…” Nicole brushed backed strands of Waverly’s hair as they fell into her face.

“I said yes today,” was Waverly’s only response. “When I thought you were proposing, I was ready to say yes without even thinking.” Waverly nodded. “I don’t think I’d ever given it so much thought before then. I’d dream about it, but those are dreams you know. But when I saw you—I didn’t even think. Of course I love you. I love you so much it hurts.”

Nicole crashed their lips together, tender but with the strength of every passion she had ever felt in her life. “You can’t believe how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”

Waverly smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you, too,” Waverly parroted, leaning in to steal another kiss.

“You know,” Nicole sighed blissfully as they pulled apart, “just while we’re here, we’re on the same page right?”

“Someday?”

“Someday.”

“Soonish?”

“Well it does take a few months to get a ring made.”

“Not if I beat you to it.”

“Is that a challenge?” Nicole teased.

“And if it is?”

“Mission accepted.” Nicole leaned down, laying Waverly down onto her back. “You’re on.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! They're what keep me writing! Thoughts on making this a not! oneshot?


End file.
